Des mots pour s'aimer
by Aelig
Summary: "Hey Luddy !" "Cher Gilbert" "Petit frère, il faut que je te dise..." "Grand frère... Je souhaiterais tellement te rencontrer un jour." Il y a ce mur, au milieu de Berlin. Et il y a eux, de chaque côté du mur. Et surtout, il y a ces lettres, ce seul moyen de communication entre eux. Ce seul moyen d'apprendre à se connaître. Juste ces mots, pour apprendre à s'aimer...
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Des mots pour s'aimer (Je sais même plus d'où il me vient...)

**Rating : **T, par sécurité. C'est une période de l'histoire assez récente et... Dure, je pense, que j'aborde.

**Personnages/Paring : **Allemagne/Ludwig Beilschmidt, Prusse/Gilbert Beilschmidt en principaux. Dans ce prologue, mention de Germania, et d'un OC, Erika Beilschmidt. (Qui n'apparaît que dans le prologue. Sinon, elle est mentionnée sous le nom de "Maman".) Ici, les Nations sont humaines.

**Genre : **Family, Hurt/Comfort. Un peu de Romance et de Friendship sous-entendu...

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Hidekaz Himaruya. L'histoire et le scénario sont de moi. L'image n'est pas de moi non plus.

**N/A : **

Et voilà, je réitère, je commence une nouvelle fanfic. Je suis incorrigible, je crois. Enfin, cette idée, ça fait loooooongtemps que je la traîne, et ça fait un moment aussi que ce prologue est écrit. Mais j'ai pas eu le courage, ou l'envie de poster jusque là.

Bref.

En parcourant le fandom, j'avais été assez déçue de constater qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fanfic sur Allemagne et Prusse, et que la plupart était du Germancest. (Moi pas aimer Germancest.)

Et puis, j'ai eu l'idée de cette fanfic... Tout les chapitres, à l'exception de l'épilogue, seront sous forme de lettres. Pour le contexte historique, je pense que vous le comprendrez facilement après avoir lu ce prologue. Je précise également que un chapitre = une lettre, donc la réponse sera le chapitre suivant. Ces lettres seront plus ou moins longues, donc ne vous étonnez pas de la différence de longueur entre les chapitres. Le déroulement de la fic est bien clair dans mon esprit, pas de problème ; juste le temps pour moi de l'écrire.

Aucun risque d'abandon sur la fic, pas de panique ! Mais je sais par expérience que je suis longue à poster les nouveaux chapitres, donc il faudra prendre votre mal en patience. Désolée d'avance pour ça.

Et je remercie ma formidable Bêta, **Rosavy**, pour avoir lu, corrigé, et approuvé ce prologue !

Sinon... Pour les quelques autres détails, se reporter en bas, pour la note de fin. Voilà, voilà, il me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter :

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

**-X-**

_**DES MOTS POUR S'AIMER**_

**-X-**

**Prologue **

_**A jamais**_

**-X-**

* * *

_Mon cher amour,_

_ Je regrette tellement ce qu'il s'est passé. Mon Dieu, oui, comme je regrette... Je voudrais être à l'Est, avec toi et Gilbert – dis-moi qu'il va bien, s'il te plaît. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir aussi violemment, malgré les hormones qui s'agitent. J'aurais dû rentrer plus tôt. _

_ Nous serions ensemble._

_ Au lieu de ça, nous voici séparés... Séparés par un mur infranchissable. J'ai bien entendu parler des tentatives des gens de l'Est pour rentrer à l'Ouest, mais je te vois mal essayer, avec un enfant de deux ans sur les bras. Et si tu y as pensé, je te l'interdis. C'est compris ? Pas de geste inconsidéré. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit. Je tiens à vous plus qu'à tout au monde. _

_ Si seulement ce stupide mur n'était pas là... Je serais rentrée normalement à la maison, nous nous serions excusés, et nous aurions put profiter pleinement de notre deuxième enfant._

_ Si seulement tu le voyais...Il est né il y a deux jours, mais il a déjà l'air fort et éveillé. Ses grands yeux bleus regardent partout et fixent tout le monde. Et il a un joli duvet blond sur le crâne, comme toi ! J'ai le sentiment qu'il va devenir ton portrait craché. Je t'ai mis une photo dans l'enveloppe, en espérant que tu la reçoive..._

_ J'ai nommé notre deuxième fils Ludwig. Ne me demande pas pourquoi – c'est le premier nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit lorsque je l'ai pris dans mes bras._

_ C'est ironique tout de même. Si je n'avais pas ce caractère si emporté que tu m'as tellement reproché, je serais à la maison... Et nous profiterions tout les deux de nos petits garçons. Gilbert aurait put jouer les grands frères exemplaires, lui qui en avait tellement envie. Lui qui était si ravi à l'idée d'un bébé à la maison… _

_ Montre-lui la photo, et embrasse-le fort de ma part. Dis-lui que je l'aime et que je l'aimerais toujours. Dis-le lui, je t'en prie. Dis-le lui chaque soir si il le faut, comme je dirais à Ludwig que son père et son frère pensent à lui et l'aiment. _

_ Dis-lui, oh je t'en prie dis-lui…_

_ Vous me manquez tellement, tout les deux. _

_ Je voudrais revenir en arrière, effacer tout ce que j'ai dis ou penser, effacer mes actes et mes idioties. Je voudrais me retrouver avec vous, préparer le déjeuner avec Gilbert qui observe chacun de mes gestes de ses grands yeux émerveillés. Je voudrais déposer Ludwig dans son berceau le soir, embrasser son grand frère sur le front, et me coucher à tes côtés. Pas dans ce lit que je trouve de plus en plus froid… Pas dans cette maison que je trouve si triste sans les hurlements de joie de notre petit garçon, sans cette chaleur que tu y mettais par ta simple présence. Je voudrais tout ça._

_ Et plus que tout, je veux me réveiller à tes côtés et me rendre compte que tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar. _

_Mais chaque réveil n'est qu'une nouvelle déception…Je me sens de plus en plus mal, de plus en plus triste sans vous. Et mon Dieu, comme je regrette..._

_ Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée, de m'être emportée, et de ne pas avoir été capable de te dire que je t'aime. Je suis désolée, car par ma faute, nos petits garçons vont grandir séparés par ce mur._

_ Je t'en prie, mon amour, n'oublie pas que je t'aime. À jamais._

_ Erika Beilschmidt, le 5 octobre 1961._

* * *

**N/A : **

Alors, petit(s) rappel(s) :

\- l'anniversaire de Ludwig est le 3 octobre. Soit deux jours avant l'écriture de cette lettre.

\- Le Mur de Berlin a été construit dans la nuit du 12 au 13 août 1961. Soit un peu plus d'un mois et demi avant cette lettre.

\- Dans les premiers mois ayant suivis la constructions du Mur, beaucoup d'Allemand de l'Est ont tentés de rejoindre l'Ouest.

Sinon... Le fait que Ludwig soit à l'Ouest et Gilbert à l'Est est un choix de ma part. C'est ce que je trouvais le plus logique. Ensuite, Germania n'a pas de nom. Je ne lui en ai pas encore donné un, et dans tout les cas, les deux feront référence à lui comme "Papa", donc tant pis x) De plus, Erika est un OC de ma part, la mère de Ludwig et Gilbert, mais je ne lui ai pas attribué de statut de Nation.

Hum... Je crois qu'il n'y a rien d'autres à éclairer. Si quoi que ce soit vous dérange, n'hésitez pas à le dire !

Un petite review ? :3

* * *

_Sinon, une dernière chose : _

_Aujourd'hui, on est le 25 octobre, soit le jour de l'_**Hetalia Day **_! Alors_ **Joyeux Hetalia Day à tous ! **


	2. Lettre 1 - Gilbert

**Titre : **Des mots pour s'aimer

**Rating : **T, par sécurité.

**Personnages/Paring : **Allemagne/Ludwig Beilschmidt, Prusse/Gilbert Beilschmidt en principaux. Mention également de Germania et d'un OC créé pour le besoin de l'histoire, Erika Beilschmidt. Ici, les Nations sont humaines.

**Genre : **Family, Hurt/Comfort. Un peu de Romance et de Friendship sous-entendu.

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Hidekaz Himaruya. L'histoire et le scénario sont de moi. L'image n'est pas de moi non plus, si quelqu'un sait à qui elle appartient pour que je mette son nom dans le disclaimer...

**N/A : **

Coucou les bouts de chou ! :3 /shot/

J'ai été trèèèèèèès longue à poster la suite, pardon. Mais faire un Gilbert de sept ans, c'est... Dur. J'espère m'en être néanmoins bien sortie. Si il y a des tournures de phrase un peu bizarre, donc, c'est fait exprès :')

Je vous remercie tous très fort pour vos follow/favoris/review ! D'ailleurs, si je vous ai pas répondu, faîtes-moi signe ! Et je vous fais à tous de gros câlins !

Bon, et donc, la lettre est quand même très courte... Pardon... Mais je ne pense pas qu'à sept ans on écrit de longues lettres... Hum... Brf, j'espère que ça ira !

_Bonne lecture ~ :3_

* * *

_oli-chan : _Déjà, merci pour la review ! :3 Ensuite, vraiment, mon but n'est pas de faire pleurer, hein ! (Mais si tu pleure ça veut dire que les sentiments sont bien retranscrit donc je suis contente- /shot/ *ouiiiiii, je suis une auteur sadique- /shot/*) Merciiiii, j'avoue que je ne sais plus comment l'idée m'est venue mais je m'y suis accrochée ! Je trouve ça intéressant aussi !

Owi luttons contre le Germancest ! (J'aime pas l'inceste de base haha) Hum, peut-être dans un sens, mais je préfère ne pas en lire x) Aaaaw, merci à toi et tout le monde de lire, oui ! :3 (Et je suis pas sûre que ça va rester mignon haha...) (Et le monde des bisounours c'est bien !)

Merci à toi pour ta review et un gros câlin ~ :3

* * *

**-X-**

_**DES MOTS POUR S'AIMER**_

**-X-**

* * *

_Guten Tag Bruder__ !_

_ Je sais pas si tu le sais (enfin sûrement que si parce que __Mutti__ te l'a dit, c'est __Vati__ qui me l'a dit. Et __Vati__ a toujours raison. Donc tu le sais, en fait.), mais je suis ton grand frère. _

_ Tu as cinq ans aujourd'hui ! Tu es un grand garçon maintenant ! Et du coup __Vati__ a dit que je pouvais t'écrire une lettre. Il a dit que comme t'étais grand, ben tu pourrais lire ! Et tout comprendre parce que t'es intelligent comme moi. Et ça j'ai pas besoin de te voir pour le savoir, je suis trop génial !_

_ Bon. __Vati__ m'a dit que je devrais me présenter, quand même. (Il lit ma lettre pour la corriger. Il dit que je fais beaucoup de fautes. Mais c'est pas vrai, je suis trop génial pour ça !) Donc, je suis ton génial grand frère ! Gilbert, et j'ai sept ans ! Et je suis génial, c'est important, ça !_

_ Ah, oui ! C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, donc, __Zum Geburstag viel glück klein Bruder__ !_

_Vati__ m'a dit de faire attention à ce que j'écrivais dans ma lettre et tout, mais moi je veux quand même te poser plein de questions ! Je voudrais savoir très fort comment tu vis, et comment est __Mutti__, parce que même en réfléchissant très fort j'arrive pas à me souvenir correctement d'elle... Ça m'énerve, je suis tellement génial que je devrais ! Et j'y arriverais ! Voilà ! Et... J'aimerais beaucoup savoir comme tu es, aussi. Je veux te voir et te prendre dans mes bras et être le plus génial des grands frères..._

_ Bon, mais comme je suis génial je déprime pas ! __Vati__ me dit qu'il faut que je finisse ma lettre, alors, euh... Je sais pas quoi écrire pour finir... Il faut que je fasse attention à ce que j'écris __Vati__ a dit... Et il faut que j'obéisse à __Vati.__.. Donc, je finis ma lettre !_

_ Alors, donc, encore JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! (et je l'écris avec des majuscules parce que les anniversaires c'est important) _

_ Et, Bruder, même si je t'ai jamais vu...__ Ich liebe dich__._

_ Ton génial grand frère, Gilbert._

* * *

_Mutti_ : Maman, allemand.

_Vati_ : Papa, allemand.

_Zum Geburstag viel gück klein Bruder_ : Joyeux anniversaire petit frère, allemand.

_Bruder_ : Frère, allemand.

_Ich liebe dich_ : Je t'aime, allemand.

* * *

Voilààààà, court, j'avais prévenu- Enfin, j'espère que ça a été ! Je vais essayer d'être moins longue, mais faut que je trouve déjà l'âge qu'ils vont avoir tous les deux dans la prochain lettre- Qui sera donc une réponse de Ludwig ! Pendant qu'ils sont encore enfants, ils ne vont pas s'écrire souvent... En grandissant, ils se parleront beaucoup plus je pense... Et les lettres seront sûrement plus longues... Sauf pour certaines bien spéciales ~ (Dont une que j'ai déjà écrite héhé)

D'ailleurs j'espère vraiment que ce que j'ai prévu pour la suite va vous plaire... Comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, tout ne sera pas tout beau tout rose ! Et d'autres personnages vont être mentionné petit à petit... Il y aura des couples, aussi... Héhé ~

Bon, je pense que les lettres vont être courtes encore quelques temps... Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous les deux douze ou treize ans, je pense, sauf si je change d'avis en cours de route... Enfin, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir !

Bon, j'arrête mon blabla inutile ! Bisous à vooouuuuus, et une petite review ? :3


	3. Lettre 2 - Ludwig

**Titre : **Des mots pour s'aimer

**Rating : **T, par sécurité.

**Personnages/Paring : **Allemagne/Ludwig Beilschmidt || Prusse/Gilbert Beilschmidt || Mention de Germanie/Ulrich Beilschmidt, OC!Erika, plus les parents de cette dernière. Mention également à la fin d'une autre Nation (ici humaine), je vous laisse deviner qui ~

**Genre : **Family, Hurt/Comfort. Romance et Friendship sous-entendu.

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Hidekaz Himaruya. L'histoire et e scénario sont de moi. L'image n'est pas de moi non plus, si quelqu'un sait qui est l'auteur, qu'il me fasse signe o/

**N/A :**

Coucou mes choux ! :3

J'espère que vous allez bien o/ Encore une fois, la suite s'est fait attendre... Pardon... Enfin, dernièrement, j'ai eu mes premières épreuves de BAC... Les oraux... Haha, c'était magnifique comment je les ai ratés... *déprime* Et j'ai mes TP de Sciences demain et après-demain... *pleure*

Bref, sinon ! Vous allez pas me croire, mais ma bêta m'a renvoyé ce chapitre au moment où j'éteignais mon ordi... J'ai dû le rallumer pour poster... *meurt*

Ah, et pour ceux que ça intéresse, éventuellement, j'irais peut-être/sûrement (je bataille encore avec ma mère) à la JE o/ Si c'est le cas, je mettrais l'information en haut de mon profil, avec mon cosplay -ou pas- et les jours où j'irais :3

Je vous remercie encore pour vos follow/favoris/review o/ Je saute de joie à chaque fois uhuh c: Si je ne vous ai pas répondu n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Je vous fais des gros câlins ! :3

Et, aussi, je remercie mon Ludwig personnel- /shot/ Bon, ma petite Tegami, pour m'avoir aidé à faire parler Ludwig o/ Je t'adore ! *hug*

Bref, _bonne_ _lecture_ o/

* * *

_Luneternelle :_ Oh, petit bug ? XD Aw, oui, Gil est trop chou ~

_feilong-kun : _Ow, merci de ces compliments ! =w=b Je crois que je vais m'informer à fond sur cette période pour continuer cette fic xD Mais je sais déjà comment tout ça va évoluer... Mouhahahaha... *frotte ses mains d'un air sadique* Merci o/

* * *

**-X-**

_**DES MOTS POUR S'AIMER**_

**-X-**

* * *

_Hallo Bruder. _

_ J'espère que tu vas bien, et que Vati aussi. Je suis enfin assez grand pour répondre à ta lettre ! J'apprend à écrire en ce moment à l'école, alors je fait beaucoup de fautes et ce n'est pas très lisible... Mais ma maîtresse dit que c'est très bien ! Et Mutti dit que je suis en avance par rapport aux autres enfants, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit vrai. Mutti dit toujours que je suis le meilleur, mais je crois pas que ce soit vrai. Elle dit aussi que tu es très fort toi aussi... C'est vrai ? Enfin, je pense bien que oui..._

_ Sinon, je vais bien, moi, et Mutti aussi. Oma et Opa aussi, ils sont très gentils. Je suis sûr que tu t'entendrais bien avec eux ! Oma fait beaucoup de g âteaux très bons, et Opa il raconte pleins de jolies histoires ! Oma elle a de beaux yeux rouges, et Mutti dit que tu as les mêmes... Tu as de la chance, parce qu'ils sont très beaux ! _

_ Je vais à l'école depuis le début de l'année, et j'aime beaucoup ! Les autres enfants sont gentils et la maîtresse aussi. C'est un peu dur de partir de la maison le matin, mais quand je rentre Oma est là pour me faire à manger, m'aider et m'occuper. On regarde les sports pour l'année prochaine, Oma veut que j'en essaye un. Opa et Mutti travaillent, je ne sais pas quel travail, c'est trop compliqué. Mais ça à l'air de plaire à Mutti donc tant mieux. _

_ Je prends souvent les livres de Opa et je m'assois près de la cheminée pour essayer de les lire. J'arrive à comprendre presque tous les mots maintenant ! Mutti dit que j'ai bien progressé. Oh, et puis à l'école, il y a une petite fille très mignonne. Elle est italienne je crois, enfin elle est adorable, elle s'appelle Felicia (enfin je crois). Je te la décrirais plus tard, mais je deviens toujours tout rouge quand elle est là._

_ Je vais finir cette lettre maintenant. A une prochaine fois Bruder !_

_ Ludwig Beilschmidt._

_ PS : Ich liebe dich auch._

* * *

_Hallo Bruder : _Coucou/Salut frère/frangin, allemand.

_Vati :_ papa, allemand.

_Mutti :_ maman, allemand.

_Oma :_ mamie, allemand.

_Opa :_ papy, allemand.

_Ich liebe dich auch :_ Je t'aime aussi, allemand.

* * *

Et oui, encore un chapitre court x) J'ai eu du mal à me mettre dans la peu de Chibi!Ludwig, j'espère m'être bien débrouillée tout de même o/

Je vous fait des gros bisous à tous, et je retourne mourir pour le BAC x)

Fight o/

Une petite review ? :3


	4. Lettre 3 - Gilbert

**Titre : **Des mots pour s'aimer

**Rating : **T, par sécurité.

**Personnages/Paring : **Allemagne/Ludwig Beilschmidt || Prusse/Gilbert Beilschmidt || Mention de Germanie/Ulrich Beilschmidt, OC!Erika, plus les parents de cette dernière. Mention également de Eli (je vous laisse deviner qui c'est /shot/), Roddy (la même), et Felicia ~

**Genre : **Family, Hurt/Comfort. Romance et Friendship sous-entendu.

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Hidekaz Himaruya. L'histoire et e scénario sont de moi. L'image n'est pas de moi non plus, si quelqu'un sait qui est l'auteur, qu'il me fasse signe o/

**N/A :**

COUCOU.

ET OUI JE VIS VOUS AVEZ VU MÊME MOI JE SUIS SURPRISE EH. /crève/

Hum, bon, trêve de bavardage. Je suis profondément désolée du temps entre mes différents post haha... (Surtout que ce chapitre était prêt depuis longtemps. J'avais juste la flemme de poster /crève/)

Bref, je vous remercie tous très fort de me suivre encore, je vous aime *KEUR KEUR KEUR KEUR KEUR KEUR KEUR*

Sinon sinon, avant de passer au chapitre, je vous annonce que j'ai deux bêta o/ *eweeee* Donc je remercie très fort mon **Plaltan** (surnom déposé eukay, t'as pas le choix mon cher) sans qui ce chapitre serait bourré de faute, et ma chère **Asahi **qui me rassure avant de poster héhé ~ Merci mes bébés *KEUR*

Bon, eh bien, bonnes fêtes de fin d'années mes chéris, je vous aime aussi o/

_Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

_Oli-chan : _Merciiiii pour ta review blbl *keur*

Et merci pour ton compliment blbl, j'ai bien comprit le sens t'inquiète o/ Merci de me rassurer dessus par ailleurs haha, ça fait plaisir !

Et oui, ça reste mignon pour l'instant, mais c'est normal mes bébés sont encore enfant ~ Ils ne saisissent pas tout de ce qu'il se passe c: Mais quand ils vont grandir ça va changer uhuhuh.

Merci encore pour ta review ! *hug*

_feilong-kun : _Merci pour ta review o/ *hug*

Oui haha, désolée pour la longueur, là ça devient plus long enfin :'D Ludwig est mignon, c'tout -run-

Merciiiii, et j'espère que tu es encore là blbl o/

*hugs*

* * *

**-X-**

_**DES MOTS POUR S'AIMER**_

**-X-**

* * *

_Hallo West !_

_ J'espère que tu vas bien ? Moi je vais super bien ! C'est normal, je suis awesome ! Ah, d'ailleurs, « West », c'est le nouveau surnom que je t'ai trouvé. Parce que tu vis à West-Berlin et moi à East-Berlin._

_ Je suis sûr que tu es awesome et super intelligent ! Comme dit Mutti ! Parce que t'es mon frère donc ça peut pas être autrement. Et puis bien sûr que je suis très fort ! Le plus fort même ! Tu verras, le jour où on pourra se voir ! Je te montrerais que tu as le meilleur grand frère du monde ! Je te le promets ! Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens j'vais en Enfer !_

_ Et tu as de la chance de te plaire à l'école. Pas que je m'ennuie mais... C'est plutôt... Différent que ce que tu vis toi. (Vati dit qu'il faut vraiment que je fasse attention si je ne veux pas être... Censuré ? Je n'ai pas bien compris le principe mais ça a pas l'air cool, alors je fais attention, comme a dit Vati !)_

_ Mais j'ai un copain trop génial ! Pas aussi génial que moi mais presque ! Il habite pas trop loin de chez moi, en plus, et on est dans la même classe, alors c'est vraiment vraiment super. On rentre de cours ensemble et on fait aussi nos devoirs ensemble. Il vit tout seul avec son père, mais son père est plutôt gentil. Ils viennent de Hongrie, je crois... J'ai regardé sur une carte, c'est plutôt loin quand même ! Par contre je ne comprends pas, parce qu'à l'école tout le monde l'appelle Eli, mais son père l'appelle Erzsi. Mais je m'en fiche, Eli c'est mon meilleur ami, il me comprend tout le temps et on fait ce qu'on veut ensemble !_

_ Y a Roddy aussi, c'est notre cousin. Mais il est bête. Pas du tout aussi génial que moi ! Il vient d'Autriche je crois, mais il est tout faible, pas fort comme moi et Eli et Vati et toi ! Et il est même pas beau. Pff. J'l'aime pas. (En fait, son vrai prénom c'est Roderich, mais c'est moche. Roddy c'est mieux.)_

_ Felicia ? Une petite fille italienne ? Oh, je veux en savoir plus ! Dis-moi tout West ! Je veux tout savoir ! Dis-moi à quoi elle ressemble, comment elle est dans sa tête, sa famille, tout ce que tu sais d'elle ! Tu es mon petit frère, alors je dois surveiller qui sont tes amis, même si t'es pas avec moi pour l'instant. Je veux que tu aies les meilleurs amis au monde ! Alors dis-moi tout ! D'accord ? Tu promets de tout me dire, hein ?_

_ Parce que sinon, je pourrais pas être le meilleur des grands frères et te protéger comme il faut._

_ Oh oh, aussi ! Tu pourrais me dire comment sont Opa, Oma et Mutti aussi ? Vati a dit que je les avais vus, enfin, Opa und Oma, mais comme Mutti je me souviens pas. Mais Vati m'a montré des photo ! Et Mutti est très belle. Très très très très belle. C'est la plus belle femme du monde ! Tu lui diras, hein, que c'est la plus belle femme du monde ? Mais c'est normal qu'elle soit la plus belle, c'est ma Mutti, et Vati ben c'est le plus beau et le plus fort et le plus génial des Vati ! Et toi tu es le plus génial des petits frères ! Vous êtes aussi géniaux que moi !_

_ Oh, et Mutti à ta naissance elle nous a envoyé une photo de toi. Tu es tout petit et bébé, mais tu es adorable dessus. Elle est dans un cadre, sur ma table de nuit, et je la regarde tous les jours en me demandant à quoi tu ressemble maintenant._

_ Je vais finir ici je pense. Je demanderai à Vati de nous prendre en photo, la prochaine fois, pour la mettre dans ma lettre !_

_ Bis bald mein klein Bruder !_

_ Ton génial grand frère, Gilbert._

_ PS : Ich liebe dich. Und ich liebe Mutti auch. Und Opa und Oma. Kannst du ihre sagen ?_

* * *

_Hallo :_ Salut, allemand.

_West-Berlin/East-Berlin :_ Berlin-Ouest/Berlin-Est, allemand.

_Mutti :_ Maman, allemand.

_Vati :_ Papa, allemand.

_Opa und Oma : _Papy et Mamie, allemand.

_Bis bald mein klein Bruder : _A la prochaine mon petit frère, allemand.

_ Ich liebe dich. Und ich liebe Mutti auch. Und Opa und Oma. Kannst du ihre sagen ? : _Je t'aime. Et j'aime Maman aussi. Et Papy et Mamie. Tu leur diras ?, allemand.

* * *

Voilàààà pour aujourd'hui, la prochaine lettre est écrite et corrigée, je pense la poster, hum, avant le 29 /shot/ Voilà voilà, je vous aime fort et vous fait des bisous les gens ! *hugs*

Une petite review ? :3

(Pour m'encourager, j'aime pas Noël /shot/)


	5. Lettre 4 - Ludwig

**Titre : **Des mots pour s'aimer

**Rating : **T, par sécurité.

**Personnages/Paring : **Allemagne/Ludwig Beilschmidt || Prusse/Gilbert Beilschmidt || Mention de Germanie/Ulrich Beilschmidt, OC!Erika, plus les parents de cette dernière. Mention également de Felicia/Italie du Nord/Veneziano, Lovino/Italie du Sud/Romano (je vous laisse deviner qui sont leurs grands frères et leur père), Roderich/Autriche, Eli/Hongrie.

**Genre : **Family, Hurt/Comfort. Romance et Friendship sous-entendu.

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Hidekaz Himaruya. L'histoire et e scénario sont de moi. L'image n'est pas de moi non plus, si quelqu'un sait qui est l'auteur, qu'il me fasse signe o/

**N/A :**

Heeeeyyyyy o/ (Bon j'écris ceci biiiieeeen avant de poster, donc voilà)

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne fête o/

Et une bonne rentrée mouhaha /shot/ Moi je suis en semaine de partiel, alors, pas de cours buehehe. Mais les partiels. *sobs*

Bon, revenons à nos moutons ! Je vous remercie tous énormément pour les reviews, follow et favoris, wow, autant ! Je vous aime tous *KEUR* !

Je remercie également mon **Plaltan** préféré qui a tout corrigé, et ma chère **Asahi **qui me relit avant de poster et me rassure tout plein ~ Merci mes bébés *KEUR*

Sinon j'aurais une question à vous poser, mais ce sera après le chapitre, histoire de vous laisser lire tranquille c: (En fait j'ai même deux questions, ahlala)

Et donc, je vous laisse en paix lire ce bébé-chapitre !

_Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

_ToraSama : _Merci pour ta review ! *hugs*

Et merci pour les compliments ! Je compte bien finir cette fic, ne t'inquiète pas là-dessus c: Elle me tient réellement à cœur !

J'espère que cette suite va te plaire !

oOoOo

_Guest :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :3

oOoOo

_feilong-kun : _Merci pour ta review ! *hugs*

Merci à toi d'avoir lu c:

Et si, Gilbert est le grand frère le plus attentionné du monde, sisi. Je pense qu'il sacrifierait tout pour son frère, hum... (Après tout la Prusse a disparut au profit de l'Allemagne, historiquement parlant blbl) En tout cas, Gilbert aime sincèrement son petit frère et leur relation évoluera toujours dans ce sens ! c:

Aaaah, Gilbert et Eli, on en saura plus XD Il y a beaucoup à dire sur ces deux-là, je pense qu'Eli apparaîtra régulièrement c:

Les chapitres s'allongent, courage ! Ils vont se parler de plus en plus à cœur ouvert, ne t'inquiète pas c:

Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ça va te plaire w !

* * *

**-X-**

_**DES MOTS POUR S'AIMER**_

**-X-**

* * *

_ Hallo Bruder._

_ Wie gehst du ? Ich bin gut, sehr gut._

_ J'aime bien le surnom „West". Enfin, je pense que dans tous les cas, tu m'appelleras comme ça, non ? Ai-je raison ? Enfin, il est bien trouvé. Bravo Bruder ! (Non, je ne te donnerais pas de surnom, moi, je ne suis pas très doué pour ça.)_

_ Sinon, je ne sais pas quand tu recevras la lettre, mais je sais que ce sera dans la période alors... Zum Geburstag Viel Gluck Bruder ! C'est bientôt ton anniversaire, elle a dit Mutti, alors, joyeux anniversaire, et tout plein de bonnes choses (c'est ce qu'on met aussi sur les cartes pour la fête des mères) ! _

_ Je suis sûr que tu es déjà le meilleur grand frère au monde. Je le sais, même ! Et je veux être aussi génial que toi !_

_ Hum, je me demande comment est ton école alors... Tes professeurs sont pas gentils ? Et tes camarades ? Il y a des choses bien, non ? Je vais souvent à la bibliothèque de mon école, mais il y a beaucoup trop de livre pour enfants et pas intéressant. Ce n'est pas le genre d'histoire que j'aime. J'aime mieux les livres pour les grandes personnes, il y a plus de choses même si il y a aussi beaucoup de mots compliqués. Je lis les livres d'Opa avec un dictionnaire à côté de moi, comme ça je peux regarder tout de suite dedans si un mot me gêne._

_ Ton ami Eli a l'air gentil. Je veux que tu me dises tout de lui ! Et de toi et Vati, comme ça moi aussi je pourrais être un parfait petit frère ! Et je te raconte tout, promis, je te dirai toujours tout. Mais promets-le moi aussi ! Toi aussi tu me diras toujours tout, hein ?_

_ Et j'aimerais bien rencontrer ce Roderich, c'est mon cousin aussi non ?_

_ Alors, Felicia... Elle est très mignonne. Toute brune avec des grands yeux marrons très beau. Et puis elle sourit tout le temps et elle est tout le temps de bonne humeur, et elle est très douée pour le dessin, aussi. Elle a un frère jumeau, Lovino, mais lui il est pas gentil, il fait tout le temps la tête et il est toujours tout seul et triste dans son coin. Mais il est méchant avec moi alors que j'ai rien fait ! Hum, c'est juste un idiot, il ne mérite pas d'être dans mes amis. Felicia est bien plus gentille, elle._

_ Mais ils ont une famille compliquée... Je n'ai pas tout compris. Leur père a eu plusieurs femmes ? Ils ont deux grands-frères mais ils ne vivent pas avec eux. Mais ils se voient pendant les vacances. Je crois qu'ils ont ton âge. Felicia m'a dit qu'elle me les présenterait. Je vais pouvoir rencontrer sa famille ! C'est super, ça, non ?_

_ Mutti c'est la plus belle de toutes. Elle est très très très belle, plus belle que les étoiles et plus belle que les déesses ou les fées dans les histoires que raconte la maîtresse ! Mutti c'est une reine. C'est la plus belle et la plus meilleure des Mutti. Je suis fier d'être son fils._

_ Elle s'occupe bien de moi, tu sais. Le matin, elle vient me lever, elle me fait un bisou sur le front, et puis elle me prépare mon petit-déjeuner, et elle mange avec moi. Et puis c'est toujours elle qui m'amène à l'école et qui vient me chercher, sauf pour les grandes occasions où c'est Opa ou Oma, parce que Mutti elle prépare un cadeau pour un de nous trois. Et le soir, elle me lit des histoires, j'aime bien quand c'est elle qui me raconte les histoires parce qu'elle une voix toute douce et toute aimante et toute chaude. Elle a de beau yeux marrons, comme ceux de Felicia, et puis, des cheveux blonds tout bouclés et tout doux. Elle a le plus beau sourire du monde. J'aime Mutti très très fort._

_ Et puis tous les soirs, quand elle finit l'histoire, elle me fait un bisou sur le front et elle me dit „Dein Bruder und dein Vati lieben dich." Et moi je réponds que je vous aime aussi et puis que j'aime Mutti. Et puis elle sourit et elle part de ma chambre après._

_ Opa il est gentil. Il a un gros rire tout content, et puis des yeux tout ridés et la bouche aussi. Oma elle dit c'est parce qu'il sourit beaucoup, mais après elle ajoute que c'était pas le cas avant. Et puis ils arrêtent tous de parler, pendant un moment, et puis ils recommencent après. Je comprends pas de quoi ils parlent dans ces moments-là... Mais Opa après il est tout triste, tout... Gris ! Il sourit plus et ses yeux non plus. Il est ailleurs, il me décoiffe et puis il dit „Va t'amuser ailleurs Lud". Moi je vais lire mais j'aime pas le laisser comme ça..._

_ Mais aussi, Opa il est grand et fort ! C'est le plus fort ! Il me porte sur ses épaules parfois, c'est drôle. C'est quand on va se promener dans la ville il me prend sous les bras et hop ! Il me met sur ses épaules. J'aime bien quand il fait ça. Je suis plus grand que tout le monde, et puis je me dis que je suis au moins à ton niveau et aussi génial que toi ! Mais on s'approche jamais du Mur, parce que sinon Mutti est toute triste. Je comprends pas trop pourquoi non plus... Mais je me dis que je comprendrai quand je serai plus vieux._

_ Oma, elle est toute gentille aussi. Elle sourit beaucoup, et puis parfois elle se colle à Opa sur le canapé, et ils sont tout mignons comme ça. Oma elle dit qu'elle aime Opa très très fort et qu'elle l'aimera toujours très très fort. Elle me fait des câlins, et puis parfois on fait à manger ensemble. Elle m'apprend à faire les gâteaux, c'est amusant ! Mais j'en mets toujours beaucoup partout, alors Oma elle nettoie et ensuite elle va me faire prendre un bain. _

_ J'aime très fort Opa und Oma auch. Je suis heureux à la maison, avec eux et avec Mutti, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que toi et Vati soyez ici aussi..._

_ Tu me diras comment est Vati, hein ? Et Eli, et puis même Roderich et puis le père d'Eli et puis toutes les personnes que tu veux ! _

_ J'aimerais mieux te connaître Bruder..._

_ Et j'adorerais avoir une photo de toi, et puis de Vati ? Peut-être ?_

_ Ich liebe dich, und Mutti, Opa und Oma lieben dich auch._

_ Ich liebe Vati auch._

_ Bis bald Bruder._

_ Dein klein Bruder, Ludwig._

_ PS : Je t'enverrais des photos aussi ! Mais je te laisse les envoyer d'abord, je sais que tu préférera. Mais j'ai hâte de pouvoir voir ta photo ! Et je la mettrai sur la table de nuit, comme toi !_

* * *

_Wie gehst du ? Ich bin gut, sehr gut. : _Comment vas-tu ? Je vais bien, très bien., allemand.

_Bruder : _Frère, frangin, allemand.

_Zum Geburstag Viel Gluck :_ Joyeux anniversaire (avec beaucoup de chance pour le "viel Gluck" owo), allemand.

_Dein Bruder und dein Vati lieben dich : _ton père et ton frère t'aiment., allemand.

_Opa und Oma auch : _Papy et Mamie aussi, allemand.

_Ich liebe dich, und Mutti, Opa und Oma lieben dich auch._

_Ich liebe Vati auch. : _Je t'aime, et Maman, Papy et Mamie t'aiment aussi. Et j'aime Papa aussi. allemand.

* * *

Voilààààà, vous remarquerez que les chapitres s'allongent enfin o/

Ludwig est trop cute je trouve, je kyatte en me relisant avant de poster /crève/

Bref, bref, je vous laisse, merci pour votre lecture !

Une petite review ? :3

* * *

/!\QUESTIONS/!\

\- Bon, pour commencer, je pense que vous avez remarqué, mais j'ai tendance à pas mal écrire de mots voire phrases en allemand. Ça vient surtout du fait que je n'y fais absolument pas attention, ça me vient presque naturellement (et c'est effrayant vu mon niveau en allemand haha). Donc, à savoir, ça vous dérange ou pas ? Je mets normalement toutes les traductions utiles, mais je sais bien que c'est un peu inutile d'écrire en allemand. Bref, dîtes-moi si vous voulez du 100% français ou si je peux continuer comme ça !

\- Sinon, deuxième truc : J'ai vu pas mal d'auteurs ici se créée des pages facebook ou des comptes twitter pour pouvoir tenir leurs lecteurs au courant de l'avancée de leurs fics et projets. Est-ce que ça vous intéresse que j'en crée une, voire les deux ? J'ai déjà un compte twitter que je n'utilise pas vraiment pour l'instant, donc bon, si ça vous intéresse o/ N'hésitez pas à me faire signe pour me dire ce que vous en penser, c'est important pour moi !

Voilà, j'arrête de vous embêter !

Je vous fais des bisous et je vous aime fort ! *KEUR*


End file.
